Motivo alguno
by Amores
Summary: Sasuke no tiene motivo para regresar a Konoha mientras que Naruto ya no tiene motivo de obligar a Sasuke a regresar con el.  ItaNaru / SasuNaru


**+Motivo Alguno+**

Anime / Manga: Naruto (Shippuuden)

Pareja: Itachi X Naruto & Sasuke X Naruto

**Disclaimer**: El anime y manga Naruto (Shippuuden) le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Bajo una leve lluvia, ojos azules hacían contacto directo con otros negros.  
Naruto miraba a Sasuke directamente…sin poder siquiera parpadear.  
-¿Lo hiciste?  
-Era nuestro destino. El mismo estaba preparado para esto. –Respondió el menor de los Uchiha.  
-¡No me toques! –Grito el rubio al sentir la mano del otro sobre su hombro.  
-¿Naruto? –Dijo Sasuke confundido.  
El rubio se alejo de el y dio varios pasos a su derecha captando el cuerpo del mayor de los hermanos sobre el suelo.  
-¿I…ta..chi? –Camino lentamente hacia el mentado.  
-¡Detente!-Advirtió Sasuke.  
Lágrimas corrían el rostro del rubio que poco a poco se arrodillaba.

_-Pero esto es como traicionar a todos –Se sonrojo Naruto._  
_-De mi parte quizás pero tu no estas traicionando a nadie –Sonrió el pelinegro._  
_-Estoy traicionando a mis amigos…a mi aldea...a Sasuke_  
_-Deja de decir tonterías –Beso Itachi los labios del menor delicadamente._

-¡Jamas te perdonare esto!  
-¡¿Naruto de que diablos hablas?  
-Lo mataste…¡lo mataste! –Abrazo el cuerpo ya sin vida.

_-Así que cumples 16 ¿cierto? _  
_-¡Hey! ¿Como sabes? –Sonrió Naruto._  
_-No me subestimes Kitsune –Tenia un regalo en manos._  
_-¿Es ramen? –Abría Naruto la cajita._  
_-Claro que no –Vio Itachi al menor hacer un puchero._  
_-Una medalla… ¿un abanico de papel? –Miraba con asombro el objeto._  
_-Ahora eres parte del clan –Acaricio el rostro de Naruto._  
_-Pero…-Se sonrojo._  
_-No como un hermano…por supuesto –Tomaba la fina cadena para decorarle el cuello al zorro._

-¡Te exijo que me expliques que tienes que ver con el! –Tomo Sasuke bruscamente el brazo de Naruto.  
-Yo…yo lo quiero –Temblaba el chico.  
Sasuke le miro asombrado. Era imposible. A el todo se le terminaba ahí mismo.  
Su familia, su vida y ahora su gran amor.  
Itachi le había robado todo.

_-Tu me gustas –Susurro Naruto._  
_-¿Solo eso? –Sonrió Itachi._  
_-¡¿Y que mas quieres? –Se irrito._  
_Una hoja caía sobre Naruto e Itachi algo celoso se la quito._  
_-¿Solo te gusto? –Lo acorralaba abrazándolo._  
_-Eh…bueno…es algo mas profundo de lo que crees. –Cerraba los ojos al sentir el calor del otro._  
_-¿Como que?_  
_-Olvidalo –Hizo un puchero._  
_-Se dice..te amo –Cerro el Uchiha los ojos sintiendo la brisa._  
_Un fuerte sonrojo marcaba las mejillas de Naruto._

-No, no, no, no –Abrazo Sasuke al jinchuriki.  
-Sueltame  
-¡No puedes quererlo a el! ¡NO PUEDES!  
-Sueltame –Repitió.  
-Ni siquiera lo conocías –Le apretó con fuerza.  
¿Como podía Naruto querer a Itachi? Alguien quien había estado dispuesto a matarlo por el plan de Los Akatsuki. Sasuke no podía creerlo.

_-Así que aquí se esconde el zorro_  
_-¡¿Huh? –Buscaba Naruto entre los arboles de donde provenía la voz._  
_-Uzumaki Naruto –Apareció Itachi de repente tras suyo._  
_-¡RASENGAN!-Perforaba Naruto todo lo que tenía frente suyo con la técnica._  
_-Tienes mucho que aprender –Suspiro el pelinegro._  
_-¿Genjustsu?_  
_En menos de un parpadear Itachi tocaba la frente del rubio con dos dedos aunque del susto Naruto resbalo y cayó al agua._  
_La risa del pelinegro asustaba profundamente al menor._

-¡Te digo que me sueltes!  
-¡No! ¡El que debería de estar enojado soy yo!  
-¡Sasuke! –Dijo Naruto con un tono peligroso.  
-¡Tu me traicionaste!  
-Yo  
-¡Te enamoraste de mi hermano!  
-¡¿Y tu que? ¡Tu lo asesinaste! –Se soltó Naruto de un fuerte jalón.

_-Hace frió -Comento el ojiazul viendo por la ventana._  
_-No me gusta el frío_  
_-Si hubiera nieve quizás fuera mas divertido_  
_-Odio la nieve –Comento Itachi_  
_-¿Porque?_  
_-Porque es fría_  
_Naruto camino hacia el pelinegro y se sentó al lado suyo._  
_-Pues ami no me gusta tanto el calor…-Tenia una expresión preocupada._  
_-No me pongas ese rostro. Que no tengamos mucho en común, no significa que sea el fin de esto._

Delicadamente Naruto posaba sus manos sobre el rostro de Itachi. Estaba frío y mojado. Las dos cosas que mas odiaba. Aunque ahora no importaba ya que estaba muerto.

_-Todos piensan que soy un monstruo._  
_-¿Y por eso deseas ser hokage? –Sintió Itachi el abrazo de Naruto._  
_-¡Seré un héroe! –Se acurruco un poco._  
_-Todo a su tiempo. –Confirmo el Uchiha._  
_-Hmm_  
_-No eres un monstruo –Susurro el pelinegro._  
_-Si lo soy –Dijo el rubio relajándose con la respiracion del otro._

Sasuke sacudía un poco su cabeza. Naruto tenia rato sin siquiera moverse. Como que si se hubiera muerto con Itachi.  
El menor de los hermanos deseaba morirse.

_-Es vergonzoso –Susurro Naruto._  
_-Si solo un beso es vergonzoso me imagino que tendré que esperar mucho por ti. –Hizo que el menor se sonrojara._  
_-Tu y yo somos hombres_  
_-Lo se…es mas que obvio. –Dijo Itachi como si nada._  
_-Pervertido_  
_-Pero así te gusto._

-Jamas le diste una oportunidad…jamas hablaste o buscaste la manera de saber mas.  
-El mato a mis padres –Susurro Sasuke  
-Eran los suyos también

_-Estas tan callado –Comento Naruto viendo al otro a los ojos, que estaba recostado sobre sus piernas._  
_-Tu has estado siempre solo ¿cierto?_  
_-No tengo padres –Contesto sin ganas._  
_-Yo pensé que los tenia –Se acomodo mejor._  
_Naruto algo dudoso de lo que debía decir solo acaricio el rostro del mayor_  
_-Tu también has estado callado hoy –Cerro Itachi los ojos disfrutando de la delicada caricia._

Naruto se puso de pie.  
-¿Naruto?  
-Regresa a Konoha si quieres y si no quieres esta bien también. –Camino al lado de Sasuke.  
-Naru…to –No sabia que mas decir.  
-Pero desde ahora…ya no te considero mi amigo. Desde ahora no eres nada para mi.

_-¿A donde vas?_  
_-Mi ultima misión._  
_-Pero tu vista…-Se preocupo._  
_-Estoy mejor_  
_-¿Seguro? –Se acerco pero Itachi se alejo de el._  
_-Mas que seguro –Respondió alejando su rostro lo mas que podía de los ojos del menor._  
_-Asta luego entonces –Miro Naruto hacia el suelo._  
_-…Adiós –Sonrió Itachi._

Tenia la oportunidad de regresar a Konoha.

Había cometido su prometido.

Pero ahora ya no tenia al tonto que siempre le perseguiría para regresar.

Ya no tenia a ese que le hacia sentir importante.

Ya no tenia a quien quería.

¿Que motivo tendría para regresar?

La lluvia ahora volviendo a su intensidad inicial mezclada con la sangre de su hermano le daban la respuesta.

No tenia.


End file.
